


Respectfully!

by gentlesun



Series: dnf tiktoks [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sexual Content, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Topping from the Bottom, Valentine’s Day 2021, like sapnap is mentioned once so its up to yall to infer hes with karl 💯
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlesun/pseuds/gentlesun
Summary: “The person that sent you this thinks you're really cute and they love talking to you and they have a crush on you so they wanted to know if they can rail you. Respectfully! Well, if you like it disrespectfully they can do that too, but yeah.”george sends dream a tiktok :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dnf tiktoks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202276
Comments: 6
Kudos: 342





	Respectfully!

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooo happy valentines day :-) this is literally just my first pwp in years inspired by that dumbass tiktok

“The person that sent you this thinks you're really cute and they love talking to you and they have a crush on you so they wanted to know if they can rail you. Respectfully! Well, if you like it disrespectfully they can do that too, but yeah.”

A TikTok that George had sent him, and also the  _ perfect _ thing to post to his Twitter. Right before Valentine’s Day as well. Perfect timing.

Dream had cropped their conversation perfectly, cutting off their messages right before any of the truly flirty ones could be revealed.

* * *

He technically hadn’t meant for it to get this out of hand. When George had sent him that TikTok, he had just been fucking around with him when he posted it on Twitter, and after a wrestling match with George for his phone it was deleted moments later. George spent the better half of an hour grumping about on the couch.

Dream opens his phone, sending George a short series of messages: 

🥴🥴

_ right _

_ as if you could _

That was a lie and they both knew it. George was perfectly capable of topping when he wanted to, knew how to get Dream writhing and grinding down into the mattress for more. 

But Dream just liked fucking with him, and he knew George liked it too. No matter how flushed and seemingly embarrassed George got, no matter how many times he insisted that Dream stop it, George liked it. George liked the teasing and all the provoking.

“What the hell does that mean?” George finally spoke from the other side of the couch, staring Dream down from under furrowed brows. They had been texting even though they sat mere feet away from each other, something they often did without even realizing it. 

“I’m just saying, you know. Kind of bold to assume you could ever actually rail me.” Dream replies casually, propping one leg up on the couch cushion. “Always seems like I’m the one doing all the railing around here.” 

George was already turning pink, but scoffed at him anyways. He always had to be a bit mouthier whenever Dream teased him like this. “You’re such a liar. I’m perfectly capable and we both know it.”

“Right, right,” Dream nods dismissively, absently scrolling through his phone.

“You definitely know how to fuck me. That’s why I’m always the one crying while I’m face down and begging for it,” he says casually, sarcasm flooding his words and eyes flicking up to meet George’s. He’s really going for it tonight, every word daring George to make some kind of move even though he keeps his body language disinterested. 

“You’re a dick,” George says after a beat or two, clearly taking that as some sort of a challenge. Taking the bait. “I’ll make you eat your words.”

Dream isn’t looking at him anymore, back to scrolling through his Twitter feed. He gives him a dismissive thumbs up before feeling the couch shift underneath him. When he looks up again, George is kneeling between his legs; Dream watches as George climbs into his lap, and huffs out a breath.

“Don’t kid yourself, baby,” Dream murmurs in the low gravelly voice that he knows drives George up the wall, sliding his palms up George’s thighs. “You don’t know how to fuck.”

George has his lip between his teeth, and he lets out a puff of breath. He wants to protest, but it doesn’t come out as confident.

“That’s not true.”

And George is right, it isn’t true. But right now, neither of them are going to acknowledge that fact.

“Yeah? Prove me wrong then, if you’re so confident.” Dream knew he didn’t have to say that. It was all for theatrics, really. Just to egg George on a little more, get him to do what he knew he was already planning on doing anyways.

They did this sometimes— teased each other relentlessly until finally one of them gave in first. They each tried their hardest not to be the first to give in, but Dream really seemed to be getting to him tonight and knew it wouldn’t be much longer until George finally caved. Dream grinned at him, gripping at his hips over his sweatpants.

That finally broke the trance between them, George surging forward to catch Dream’s lips in a kiss. Sliding his hands around to cup Dream’s face, George slipped tongue first, trying hard to dominate their kiss over Dream’s own assertiveness. Dream had one hand tangled in his hair though, pulling back every so often and forcing George to pace himself a little more. 

On some nights George could lead their makeout sessions, and everything that came after as well. Tonight just wasn’t one of those nights. He was slowly turning to putty in Dream’s hands, having to remind himself that he was supposed to be proving Dream _ wrong _ tonight, not  _ proving his point even further. _ He just couldn’t help it right now, not when Dream was kissing him like this, heated and dirty with a hand squeezing softly at his clothed length. George shifted up into Dream’s hand, craving more of that contact. His determination to prove that he could rail him was on a steady decline, and George was having very different ideas right now. 

“Move. Get off me, I want to ride you,” George demanded, pulling his lips off Dream’s and getting up to shimmy out of his Gator’s sweats. They kept a small tube of lube in the remote drawer here in the living room, and George took it into his own hands to squeeze a good amount of it onto his fingers to start stretching himself. He leaned back on the couch across from Dream to do so, who had tucked his waistband just below his balls and had begun to stroke himself lazily. 

It didn’t even matter that this meant George was caving first, he  _ had _ to do something or he was going to explode.

“I can’t believe you have the fucking audacity sometimes. Saying I don’t know how to fuck while you can’t even wait to start touching yourself. Unbelievable,” George scoffed, somehow managing to pester him about that while two fingers deep inside himself. He was purposely avoiding his prostate, wanting to be able to drag this whole ordeal out as long as he possibly could. Maybe he could turn this all around after all, turn this into one of those nights where Dream listened to him and let him take the lead. He wanted to have Dream  _ begging,  _ if everything went in that direction. 

”Maybe if you’d pick up the pace a little I wouldn’t have to be doing this,” Dream replied, hitching in a breath when he rubbed hard at his own tip, smearing precum all along his shaft on the downstroke.

Dream threw his head back on the couch’s armrest like he was experiencing the greatest pleasure of his life, putting on somewhat of a show for George while he stretched himself. Just to be more of a little shit. 

When Dream finally went to sit up again and adjust his posture, there was a sticky hand pressing at his chest. George held him down there against the couch, keeping a firm press as he slotted his knees on either side of Dream’s torso. Dream didn’t say anything about the lube all over his shirt, entranced by whatever George was planning on doing. He stared up at him, George hovering their faces quite close together.

“I  _ said _ I was going to make you eat your words and rail you. One way or another. So, consider this me proving my point,” George says to him, inches away from his face and guiding Dream’s cock to his hole. He was sinking down in one fluid motion, letting out a breath at the feeling of being filled up so quickly. He was practiced at this, and when his ass finally hit the tops of Dream’s thighs, George didn’t move an inch. Instead, slowly, he stuck his hands up the hem of Dream’s shirt and pushed it up, letting the rest of his body follow through with the motion, back arched. 

“Did you not appreciate the TikTok? I thought it was kind of funny, myself. I was trying to find the perfect one for you to receive,” George murmurs, grinding back against Dream’s cock in slow circular motions. Dream was breathing low and heavy already, and George knew he wanted him to do something other than the shallow motions he was doing now. George kept his weight on him though, pushing himself off his chest and wiggling again as if trying to pull him in deeper. 

Dream didn’t respond, staring up at George with blown pupils as he breathed. George smiles sweetly at him, grinding in more forcefully and smoothing his hands across the skin of Dream’s chest. He could tell Dream was holding back, that he was restraining himself to let George do what he wanted right now. Maybe George wasn’t reducing him to begging just yet, but he sure was taking him apart pretty successfully.

“You’re being so good for me all the sudden. Do you take it back, then? What you said about me not knowing how to fuck?” George asks, stroking across Dream’s cheekbone and across his lower lip. Dream, of course, would never give in that easily. 

“You’re hardly fucking me, George. Really you’re just sitting on me,” Dream replied, eyebrows flicking up and grin returning to his face.

George’s furrowed brows reappeared, then lifted up his hips and dropped them, giving Dream one good thrust for now. He pulled up an inch at a time before lowering himself back down on Dream’s cock, going almost an inch higher every few thrusts. If Dream really wanted to be fucked, it was going to be the way George wanted. He had the control right now, and Dream wasn’t going to take that away from him under any circumstances. George was going to make sure Dream could  _ feel him. _

George slipped his thumb into Dream’s mouth, wanting to shut him up for a moment or two. Dream  _ always  _ wanted to speak after he spoke, wanting to be George’s personal echo. He was like George’s verbal shadow, always appearing after he spoke in practically every situation.

“Don’t patronize me. You’ll get it if I give it to you,” George tells him, his own breath already starting to become ragged. This position always got George hot, and he hadn’t laid a hand on his own dick yet. It wouldn’t be too long before he started to get desperate for it as well, so George had to make sure he ruined Dream before that happened. 

Despite what he had just said, George started to truly pick up the pace. He was really riding him in earnest now, a strong and steady pace that had his thighs aching and his dick leaking. He was sure the sounds of what they were doing could be heard throughout the house, and George was thankful that Sapnap had given them the house to themselves for Valentine's weekend. He hung his head, whimpering at the feeling of Dream’s cock hitting his prostate dead on. His thumb had slipped from Dream’s mouth and was now grasping onto Dream for more leverage, dropping his ass down onto Dream’s cock faster and with more desperation than before. 

Below him Dream was writhing, trying to cant his hips up in time with George, chasing the feeling of release. He was panting, sweaty hair falling in his face, and Dream moved his hands up to George’s waist to scrape his nails across the skin there. From there he took George’s waist in a firm grip, helping to slide George up and down his cock. 

This, George was having  _ no  _ part of. He stopped completely, chest heaving and trying to compose himself. It was hard to stop himself from moving now that he was  _ so close,  _ but George had a point to make. A hand slid farther up Dream’s chest, settling around the base of Dream’s neck. 

“Can you really not control yourself?” George scolds, fingers squeezing gently at the sides of Dream’s neck, traveling up farther and farther. “I’m doing all this work for you, and you’re still trying to make it about yourself. You can’t let me sit here and fuck you like I want to?” 

Dream moans in response, pushing his hips up in a silent plea. He wasn’t going to give George what he wanted and speak up. He couldn’t beg. Not aloud, at least. Not yet.

“ _ Stop moving,” _ George hisses, further tightening his fingers against Dream’s neck, slowing his blood flow. “If you want something, all you have to do is  _ ask.  _ I’m not going to keep fucking you if you can’t use your words. I want to hear you say it. I want to hear you say you need me to keep going, keep riding you until you cum. I don’t  _ have _ to stay here, you know. I can get up and leave you desperate at any time.”

Dream swallows thickly against the pressure of George’s hand, eyes rolling back in his head with it. He didn’t want to beg, reduce himself to whining and pleading like a whore. But fuck, he felt like one right now. He couldn’t do anything but simply sit here and take what he was given, and hope that George gave him what he needed to cum. He was there for George to use him right now, to be fucked. To be  _ railed _ . 

“ _ Please _ , George,” Dream rasped, and George released some of the pressure he was placing on his throat. “I need it. I-I take it back,  _ all of it,  _ I’m serious. Need you to keep fucking me, need you to make me cum.” 

George smiled at him, pleased with how well Dream was doing. Dream could barely make it through a full sentence without moaning, and the more he begged for it, the more George began to pick up his pace. Slowly as ever, of course, George started to work on sliding up and down Dream’s length again. 

“Good job. Maybe tomorrow I will fuck you, for real. Hm? How’d you like to be face down for Valentine’s Day, babe?” George asked him between breaths, finally back to a steady pace. Dream was making high noises in the back of his throat, forming fragments of sentences that didn’t make sense. It was mostly mindless babbling, and George knew that Dream was getting close. 

“I could fill you up, Dream. Just like this.” 

George took Dream’s wrist in his hand, guiding his touch back to where the both of them were connected, circling George’s rim. 

Dream dared to slip his finger just past the rim of George’s hole, and that was what did it in for Dream. The thought of George taking so much of him at once combined with the feeling of his cock being thrust up into George had him coming, releasing deep into him on a moan that would have gotten them both multiple complaints were there anyone else home.

George stilled for a moment as he felt that warm, familiar, filling feeling. He was so close, and he leaned forward to kiss Dream sweetly on the lips as he began to move again. Dream was already whining in protest, overstimulated, but George wasn’t done yet. He just kept kissing him to keep Dream’s pants and whimpers to a minimum as he fucked himself hard and fast, one hand on his cock. It wouldn’t take long for him to cum at this rate— he was pent up and itching for relief, and if that came at the cost of overworking Dream’s cock a bit, so be it. He could take it. Dream was good at letting George take what he wanted.

Soon he was spilling onto Dream’s bare chest, and George came with Dream’s name on his lips and a groan. He came for what felt like forever, working himself through his orgasm with his hand as he stills his motions on Dream’s cock.

He was out of breath and his thighs and rest of his legs burned like all hell, but the way that Dream looked right now made it all worth it. He was laying with one arm thrown over his forehead, chest heaving with a blissed-out look on his face. George couldn’t help but lean forward and press another little kiss to his lips. 

He got up then, carefully pulling off Dream’s spent cock, hushing him when he whined from the friction. George simply collapsed on top of Dream, not even sparing a thought to the fact that his stomach was currently lying in the pool of cum he had made on Dream’s chest. He was practically covered in the stuff anyway, and he was sure that in a few moments there would be cum slowly dripping down his thighs. They would clean up soon, but for now George just wanted a little time to cuddle. Though he would never admit it, he always got a bit soft around the edges like this after sex; he just desired the feeling of being close to Dream after getting intimate.

So Dream had moved to put his arm around him, just before leaning down and pressing a kiss to George’s forehead. Dream was always a bit extra lovey-dovey after sex as well, and George certainly didn’t mind. He liked the immediate comfort, basking in the love he got. It was always easier to simply receive love rather than ask for it, and Dream was always happy to oblige in giving without being asked. The two of them just laid there, catching their breaths and coming down from their highs. 

* * *

Later, George propped his chin up to look at Dream in the eyes, admiring him silently for a moment. Dream met his gaze, a dopey little smile plastered to his face. Clearly, he was coming down slower than George was. George couldn’t help but snort at the look on his face, and how ridiculous the person he loved so much was.

“You’re not going to make a tweet about this too, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> 3/9/2021
> 
> some formatting changes were made and grammatical errors were corrected! also if you're reading this, this story is now part of a series!! keep an eye out for the second tiktok oneshot i have in the works, inspired by recent events (lmao)
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr @ sublingualist


End file.
